


Fear

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Kanjigar had a lot on his plate as trollhunter, and he only added to it when he started a relationship with Barbara. Now both of their sons are at risk and he has to get them home safe without Barbara finding out.
Relationships: Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Draal & Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia), Jim Lake Jr. & Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia), Kanjigar/Barbara Lake
Kudos: 18





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a gift exchange. The prompt was Kanjigar x Barabra.

Kanjigar has been the trollhunter for a long, long time. Decades in fact. Yet in all the time he's been fulfilling the role there has never been a human who caught his eye. None especially stood out in one way or another. Save for the one who helped him. It wasn't the act itself that made her stand out. That had been impressive but humans helping trolls out on the rare occasion wasn't unheard of. The way she helped him, without reluctance despite her initial fear. Listening openly, and carefully as she came up with a plan to get him safely into her house and away from the rising sun. She was swift in her actions, and purposeful. Steady with sturdy arms as she used her intelligence and his guidance to treat the sun stained spots. He hadn't been aware of it then, but Kanjigar's interest was piqued.

Now she and their boys may end up paying for that interest he chose to act on.

Kanjigar watches quietly as Barbara just barely starts to stir. Every morning had become a routine for them. Kanjigar would return from his job as soon as he could and watch over her and Jim in this home of theirs. Barbare's slow to wake, and even slower to actually start getting ready for the trials and tribulations her job will throw her way today. Yet she faces those challenges expectantly, bravely, and with steady hands. The exact opposite of the way Kanjigar handles the tasks thrown in the path of the trollhunter.

Not a word is spoken between them until she's dressed and standing in the kitchen, looking for a breakfast that normally would've been made for her. Kanjigar pretends not to notice as her head spins around in the middle of the kitchen. Searching for any obvious signs of her son. She'd find none. Not until tomorrow when the deed is done.

"Kanjigar, have you seen Jim today?”

"Huh?" Her words barely break through the fog of expectancy. A sense of dread is stabbing through every sensitive spot of his. Every sun stained, untreated wound, now another weakness. Another reason she may lose her son. Kanjigar had always distanced himself from everyone. Even his own family and friends to ensure they would be safe despite his job. Then Barbara came, and she was so understanding. Weirded out, but willing to listen. She helped him reconnect with his son, and see a better side of humans through her and her own child.

"Jim? Have you seen him?" Barbara continues. Her attempt to hide the nerves slowly building up wasn't enough. Not to keep him from noticing. Soon he'll put those worries to ease. Their sons would be back, safe and sound. Not a single mark of harm left on them. For his wrath would be unlike any other, and the justice will be swift. "Hey, what has you so distracted?”

"Ah sorry Barbara." She kisses his cheek and offers a smile. The least he could do is sooth her fears. "Don't worry. He left early this morning. Something to do with that school of his," Kanjigar lets his voice trail off as if he was trying to recall what the reason had be.

"That makes sense. It's just that he usually makes something for breakfast before he goes." Kanjigar frowns. Jim couldn't have made breakfast because while he was out on patrol Bular sent changelings after him and Draal. After their sons. He knew it was foolish staying in one place above the surface for so long, but he enjoyed his time here. Even when he tried to go away Barbara always found him again. Injured, on patrol, watching over their house from afar, and every time she would greet him with a smile, and a stern touch that told him so much about her day. If it was a little softer the shift had gone relatively well. Tough but steady it was a long shift. Long but not awful. Her worst shifts they were the ones that left her so exhausted, so emotionally and physically drained that even her fingers would shake. She never cried. Occasionally she would complain. On the nights she did confide in him there were many, but he never minded. Even the smallest whelp would have complaints. The trollhunter heeds every call after all, and Barbara only needed an ear.

"Oh was that what was in the brown bags he left on the counter? I thought them to be your human trash so I ate them." Barbara rolls her eyes and pats his cheek. "I suppose I'm making my own lunch today as well.”

"That," He looks away and holds her hands. "may be true." Barbara shakes her head but squeezes his stone hands with her own, warm, small one.

"Well then I better get going. I'll order something for me while at the hospital. Is Draal joining us for dinner tonight?”

"Of course. He'll pick up Jim from school after his play practice tonight." The lies just flow out of him. It's disgraceful how quickly he turns to deceiving her. He is suppose to be a hero. A protector. Who is he protecting with his cowardice? He can't even leave until nightfall, not with Draal's tunnel to the sewers and back to trollmarket, only half finished. It would take too long to finish. Bular could use it all the same. Especially if he or his son were not here to guard it.

Barbara slips her purse over her shoulder, and grabs her keys. She turns around to glance at him from over her shoulder. He hasn't stopped watching her since she woke up. Even before then, once he stepped into the house and raced upstairs to check on her. Right after the standoff with Bular in her backyard. He should've given chase. Should've stormed the sun and faced death while recovering Jim from Bular's clutches. To smack that look right off his face.

Then he would be safe. Jim would be with his mother right now. Instead both he and Draal were stolen now. He had to get them back. Barbara must've noticed his concern. She stops by the door before casually strolling back over to him. "You look worried.”

Kanjigar sighs. Carefully he offers the palm of her hand just inches from her face. Barbara leans in to his touch. He remembers the first time he offered her his hand like this. He had been so afraid of harming her. So cautious of how easily a troll could harm something as soft as a normal human. Their flesh was so weak compared to his own skin of stone. So he had hesitated to touch her, and she leaned in. Acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. To fall so gently into a troll's touch.

"I am alright. Just weary.”

Barbara pushes her face deeper into his hand. "You're always tired." She gazes up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Today you almost look scared. Did something happen last night.”

"No." Kanjigar fights back the urge to clench his teeth. He has lied much before. Even to his closest friends, and his precious son. As trollhunter he's even had to keep the knowledge of the changelings being so near from all of his people. This shouldn't be so hard.

"Alright. I won't push you if you don't want to talk about it. Just remember," She rubs her own hand against his wrist as she lifts her head. She just barely pulls away. "I love you. I'll see you tonight.”

"If you don't end up having to work a late shift tonight." Kanjigar mutters trying his best to sound disappointed when he actually hopes she will. Apparently his ruse paid off. She gives him another kiss, this time on his other cheek.

"If I do Jim will be my first call. He'll let you know." Barbara offers him a gentle pat along his shoulder and heads off. Solemnly, like a soldier watching a love one leave for war, Kanjigar watches her leave from a seat on the stairs. Distant enough so no one could make him out in the window. Yet with a good enough angle he can see her car until right before it turns at the end of the road.

The moment she was gone his real work began. Kanjigar donned his armor and started to search through the house. Bular's instructions were clear. He was to go to the sewers tonight and die. As long as he showed Draal and Jim were supposed to be released, but there's no way the son of Gunmar would actually hold up his end. There would be a fight tonight and it may very well be his last. Still even if he dies at the hands of Bular or his changelings he will free Draal. He will give them enough of an opening that they could escape. Either to trollmarket or to Barbara's home. Either way they would be safe.

As the sun starts to set Kanjigar plans his travel. First to trollmarket to inform Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!!! of what will happen. The former general may be a pacifist now but he's intimidating enough that it should keep the fleshy changelings away. Hopefully before tonight's end Bular will be dead and those wretches sneaks will be the only ones to worry about. Hopefully.

That word keeps playing in his head. Hopefully Jim is still alive. Hopefully he'll get home safe and can forget about whatever horrors he faced while in Bular's hold. Hopefully Draal will be alive. Hopefully the two will continue to look after each other as they already have been, like brothers. Not of flesh, or of combat, but of choice.

Kanjigar reaches the sewers before the sun was even finished setting. Thanks to a good use of blankets. The entire time he was clinging to the inside of the fabric his mind wandered. Back and forth from mother to child. When he first met Barbara she got him inside by opening her door, and giving him a hand. The first time he met Jim the boy had thrown a large comforter out of his window and right on top of Kanjigar's head. An idea he had seen used by other trolls before, but unsuccessful. Now Kanjigar wonders if perhaps it was due to the blankets not being thick enough, or if perhaps they had holes. Because as he lost vission of that small boy with his arms outstretched, so had he lost the slow warmth that was spreading across the land thanks to the rising sun. That time there were no sun stains. Safely he was once more back inside their home. If only they were all there now.

As soon as he was in the safety of shadows the trollhunter carefully folds the blanket back up. Kanjigar takes a deep breath as he pulls the sword of daylight from his back. It doesn’t take long for him to sniff Bular’s scent apart from the trash and stench of the sewers. It takes even less for him to actually find Gunmar’s son.

"Ah the trollhunter has finally arrived." Bular smirks from his spot against the wall between a tied up Jim, and a restrained Draal. Gritting his teeth Kanjigar takes a step towards the boys. The purple changeling forces her blade closer to Draal's throat.

"Release them Bular. I came as you said.”

The son of Gunmar looks up towards the manhole cover above him. A small streak of dimming sunlight barely breaks into the darkness. "Yes I see that. Sooner then I thought you would too.”

Kanjigar tightens his grip around his sword's hilt. "You must have found the right motivation." The green changeling coos from his spot beside Jim. His eyes narrow at the villain. Almost as if he had expected better from him.

"I'm not here for these games.”

"This isn't a game." The purple changeling teases. She leans in closer to Draal. His son doesn't even tense at her presence. Brave even with a sword at his throat. Kanjigar's pride was insignificant compared to his guilt.

"Scared to fight me honorably Bular.”

"Fighting you honorably is how you got those sun spots Kanjigar." Bular pushes himself off of the wall. He gestures aggressively towards Kanjigar's sword arm with his own weapon. "Or have you forgotten while nesting in the tiny shack of a human's home.”

"I will not allow you to harm them!" Bular laughs. The purple changeling slowly brings her sword across Draal's skin. Not deep enough to leave a mark, but one did not have to be made for their point to come across.

"I thought you were better than this Strickler.”

"Young Atlas I believe it's been made clear that you don't really know anything about me." Kanjigar's eyes dart between Jim and Draal. Fear builds up in the back of his throat. It's the first wave of a dark realization. Saving both of them might not be possible.

"I tire of this game Bular.”

"So do I." Bular rolls his shoulders back as his fingers readjust along the hilts of his own sword.

"So be it." Kanjigar throws the sword of daylight. It soars past Bular. The giant troll throws himself out of the way, despite the fact that it had not been his head Kanjigar aimed for.

The sword lands in the wall between the green changeling and Jim. As the point buries itself into the sewer's wall the fight begins. Draal slips a hand between the purple changeling's sword and his throat as he throws his back and her against the wall. Jim jumps up cutting the rope around his wrist against the edge of his blade. Kanjigar charges as Bular.

His armor sings as it collides with Bular's body. Metal and stone collides as Kanjigar pushes his hands against Bular's arms in a feeble attempt to keep his weapons away. Bular headbutts him. He has the force of his father, even in such small moves. The trollhunter pushes his arms back against the wall once more. Risking a glance away he sees Draal rolling towards Jim and the green changeling. Bular takes his open to kick Kanjigar away. He withstands the blow as his feet drag against the ground, slowling him. Kanjigar raises his hand, summons his sword back to him.

"Draal do not harm Jim!”

"I know father!" As Bular swings a blade at his stomach Kanjigar catches a glimpse of Draal jumping out of his spin to smack the green changeling away. The sewer has become a cacophony of grunts, yelps, and shouts as the fight continues.

"You are cowardly! Hiding amongst the humans after all these years you've spent forcing our people to hide from them!" Somehow he manages to knock light out of Kanjigar's hands. Bular strikes him quickly in succession with his blade. The armor flickers but remains. A hand grabs the front of Kanjigar's armor and holds him in place as another strike lands, this time against his face. How has he lost the upper-hand so quickly? Blinkous would claim it was because he never had it.

Bular hits him again and again. His fist seemingly growing as his rage subsides. From the tone in his laugh Kanjigar could hear the excitement in his voice. The utter thrill he was getting from this moment. All Kanjigar could do was hope the other two took this chance to get away. With a loud growl Bular pulls his hand back and picks up his weapon. Aiming it down at Kanjigar's face he moves to strike. Kanjigar closes his eyes and braces himself for the strike.

A last blow that never comes. Kanjigar opens his eyes. As vision slowly returns to him he's greeted by a sight that he knows shouldn't be. Jim on Bular's back. Hanging by his horns he clings fiercely to the troll. Refusing to let go. Bular stumbles back struggling to get the small human off. He'd always looked down on humans for their size and now that was granting him an advantage. Once more Kanjigar stands. He summons the sword of daylight back into his grip. Holding tight with both hands Kanjigar drives the sword straight through Bular's chest. Jim cries out and the trollhunter hopes he had aimed correctly. That he had driven the sword in just the precise place so that it hadn't harmed him, but he doesn't pull it out just in case. He holds his weapon there, deep within Bular until his oldest enemy was entirely stone.

  
  


Draal's heavy steps echo throughout the otherwise silent sewers. Jim says nothing as he stares at his now empty hands. Kanjigar starts to reach out, but fear causes him to hesitate. It was that same feeling that caused him to put that distance between himself and Bular. Fear is what gave Jim the opening to grab onto Bular's back. Yet when the deed was done and Bular laid slain it was fear that filled Jim's eyes. There was nary a nick on him. Kanjigar had help the blade steady and made sure not to cut even the young human's shirt, but of course he would be jarred. This life wasn't meant for him. It wasn't meant for any human. He had thrown Jim right into the middle of this war. After all those years of distancing himself from Draal, and now he had ruined it all. Both of them would forever be targets now. Especially after having a hand in Bular's death. What was he going to do? If he cut them off again he would be alone, but they would be safe. He wouldn't get to see that warm smile on Draal's face as he sits in the basement watching Barbara paint. He'd not hear anymore of Jim's long winded speeches that were written by other men but felt so poignant coming from him. He'd be able to see no more of her.

Kanjigar flinches as something touches his shoulder. Acting on instinct he pulls away. Daylight still in his other hand the veteran trollhunter turns to see Draal looking at him with pity in his eyes. He's not scared or even surprised by the fact that his own father clung to a sword and pulled away instead of allowing himself to be touched. The realization hurts worst then his first battle scar had.

"My son,”

Draal pushes his hand against Kanjigar's back. "We are warriors father. We were prepare to fall back there even though we fear death. Jim also held fear. He was terrified that we all might die, but he acted on that fear and helped us win the day.”

"I know.”

Draal shakes his head and continues. "We're going home. All of us.”

Kanjigar's feet stop as Draal pulls away again. This time the other troll wasn't worried about losing his father. Instead he was telling him that he wasn't going to get to pull away again. As Kanjigar watches Draal manages to reach out to Jim with ease. With open arms the human boy hugs Draal. They pull away from each other silently after a moment. Kanjigar follows closely after as the pair return to walking.

The rest of the walk home was filled with chitter chatter. Kanjigar tries to listen as they talk about things. He even catches bits of their conversation here and there. The play and a girl named Claire being two of the most common topics. He wants to join them, but his mind could not form a coherent response. It was too distracted by what would happen next. Kanjigar raises his head to greet the full moon's light as they finally return to the surface.

It's light never falters as they find their way back home. When they make it back the trio slip through over the fence and across the backyard. Jim opens the door and Draal squeezes through it sideways. Kanjigar dips in behind them at an angle.

"It's ten, so we have an hour and a half before mom gets home.”

"Perfect." Kanjigar offers Jim a smile as he follows him into the kitchen. James Lake Jr avoids his gaze. Keeping his face staring at the ground Jim moves towards the fridge. "Just enough time to rest before your mother returns.”

“No not perfect." Jim begins pulling out blue lidded, plastic containers. "It means leftovers, since I won't have enough time to cook.”

"What's wrong with leftovers? Your friend, Toby seems to enjoy them still." Kanjigar looks to see Draal leaning on the other side of the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. His horns keep his head from peering in the whole way. He wears a confused expression as Jim lays out the dishes in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong with leftovers." Jim sounds defensive as he continues to fix a meal out of the remnants of past servings. "It's just that I usually make her a warm meal on nights when she'll be back before one in the morning.

"Can it not be warmed in your oven, or the microwave?" Kanjigar asks as he takes a seat on the couch.

"It can, but it's not the same. And NEVER use the microwave to reheat food. You can't even call it food after that.

"Duly noted." Kanjigar and Draal exchange a silent look. It was clear his son was just as confused by Jim's advice as he was.

"Father I will help Jim. Perhaps you can make some more work on our tunnel in the basement before The Barbara returns." The look on Draal's face is one of pity. He too is aware of the difference in Jim. Did the child think him a coward for not being able to finish that fight on his own? Perhaps he thinks him cruel for taking such a chance with him near. Whatever Jim's thoughts were, his shock had melted away to anger.

"I shall make myself useful then." Reluctantly he rises from the couch.

As he descends the stairs he can hear the boys laughing together. "I know you know her name.

"Is it not 'The Barbara'?

"Keep playing dumb, but eventually she's gonna ask you to stop calling her that.

"I think she finds it endearing. Like the nickname you refer to your friend by.

"Tobes?

"Yes!" The voices muffle as he walks deeper underground. Eventually he can't hear them at all. At least the two of them seemed to be getting along better now. When they first met Draal wasn't sure what to do with the humans. They were too small to really touch. Too fragile to fight, and talking had never been his son's strong point. Though it was clearly young Jim's. He was somehow able to find common ground with him and even Kanjigar. A trick Barbara still finds herself struggling with at times.

Taking off his armor, Kanjigar rests the amulet on a pile of boxes nearby. Stretching his arms he stares at the hole. There was little point in delaying it any longer. It doesn't take long for a routine to set in. He scrapes at the walls, to keep them straight, and loosen the soil. Before rolling against them and knocking the middle loose. Again and again he goes. Until soft steps interrupt him from behind.

"I take you aren't hungry?”

Coming out of a roll, Kanjigar slips and lands on his ass. Bits of dirt fall from all around him. It clouds his eyes, allowing only the light from the basement fire to highlight her red hair.

"Barbara!”

"That fall looked like it hurt.”

Kanjigar rubs his head. "It was more of a tumblr than a fall.”

"Still.”

"I'm alright Barbara." He offers her his hand. She takes it and he pulls her down into his lap. She laughs and it feels like forever since he's heard that laugh. He holds her closer so her face was against his own.

"Jim said the practice went poorly." She leans into his touch. Casually running a hand along his face.

"What else did Jim say?”

"Something about how cool you were after his teacher made practice really tough.”

Kanjigar tries not to react towards the news. "He said all of that?”

"Apparently you taking him on patrol after, with you really helped. Even Draal said it was fun. So please tell me there was no sword fighting with my son.”

Kanjigar smiles and lets his nerves out through a laugh. "No of course not.”

"Yes and I believe that laugh." Barbara rolls her eyes. Gently brushing some dirt off the side of his face. "I guess it's fine since he's not cut or anything. It wasn't something or someone dangerous right?”

"It was just a gnome. They're vermin to us trolls. It'd be the equivalent of your son hunting a rat for you." Kanjigar reassures her as he runs a finger through her hair

"That doesn't sound too bad."

He pushes his forehead down to meet hers. "Barbara I would never put you or Jim in harm's way.

"I know.”

"I love you."


End file.
